Assassin Brotherhood
The Assassin Brotherhood '''(also known as the '''Hidden Ones, Assassin Order '''and '''Hashshashin), are a group of highly trained assassins who have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Templars, throughout human history. History Ancient History To be added Crusades To be added Middle Ages To be added Renaissance To be added Imperialism To be added Revolutions To be added Victorian Era To be added World Wars To be added Post-War Activity To be added The Second Disaster To be added Post-Second Disaster To be added Members American Brotherhood Charlotte de la Cruz.png|Charlotte de la Cruz Clay Kaczmarek.png|Clay Kaczmarek Desmond Miles.png|Desmond Miles Connor Kenway.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton Rebecca Crane.png|Rebecca Crane William Miles.png|William Miles (Mentor) * Akaki Ninidze * Arend Schut * Barindra Mitra * Boris Pash * Christian * Desmond Miles' Mother * Dwight Adams * Eliza * Emmanuel Barraza * Emmett Laurier * Eric Cooper * Galina Voronina * Gavin Banks * Griffin * Hannah Mueller * Harlan Cunningham * Julia Dusk * Kiyoshi Takakura * Kody Adams * My'shell Lemair * Nodar Ninidze * Patience Gibbs * Paul Bellamy * Stephanie Chiu * Susan Drayton * Unnamed (Mentor in 1863 AD) * Varius * Xavier Chen * Yanmei Australian Brotherhood Brazilian Brotherhood British Brotherhood Edward Kenway.png|Edward James Kenway Evie Frye.png|Evie Frye Henry Green.png|Henry Green George Westhouse lol.png|George Westhouse Jack the Ripper lol.png|Jack the Ripper Jacob Frye.png|Jacob Frye Lydia Frye.png|Lydia Frye Shaun Hastings.png|Shaun Hastings * Annie Chapman * Annie Horniman * Catherine Eddowes * Cecily Frye * Eddie Gorm * Elizabeth Stride * Emmett Frye * Ethan Frye * George Westhouse * Jack the Ripper * Jennifer Querry * Louis Mills * Mary Ann Nichols * Medic * Michel Reuge * Miko * Norbert Clarke * Philip Randall (Mentor) * Robert Burton * Robert Fitzwalter * Sam Crowder * Samuel Bellamy * Thomas Stoddard * William of Cassingham Canadian Brotherhood * Janice * Ludger Duvernay * Susan Drayton Chinese Brotherhood Shao Jun.png|Shao Jun (Mentor) Wang Yangming.png|Wang Yangming (Mentor) Zhu Jiuyuan.png|Zhu Jiuyuan (Mentor) * Barinda Mitra * Fang Xiaoru * Kang (Mentor) * Li Tong * Liu Yan * Yanmei * Zhang Zhi * Zhang Zhi's Father Colonial Brotherhood Achilles Davenport.png|Achilles Davenport (Mentor) Hope Jensen.png|Hope Jensen Kesegowaase.png|Kesegowaase Liam O'Brien.png|Liam O'Brien Pierre Bellec.png|Pierre Bellec Connor Kenway.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton * Atasa:ta * Benjamin Tallmadge Jr. * Caleb Garret * Clipper Wilkinson * Deborah Carter * Duncan Little * Jacob Zenger * Jamie Colley * Joe * John de la Tour * Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye * Robert Faulkner * Stephanie Chapheau * William de Saint-Prix Cypriot Brotherhood Egyptian Brotherhood Darim Ibn-La'Ahad.png|Darim Ibn-La'Ahad Numa Al'Khamsin.png|Numa Al'Khamsin * Al Mualim (Mentor in 1794 AD) * Ali Al'Ghraib * Iskender (Mentor) * Unnamed Elder Georgian Brotherhood * Akaki Ninidze * Nodar Ninidze German Brotherhood * Lukas Zarburg Greek Brotherhood * Castor Hidden Ones Aquilus.png|Aquilus Aya.png|Aya/Amunet (Mentor) Bayek.png|Bayek (Mentor) Hassan-i Sabbah.png|Hassan-i Sabbāh Leonius.png|Leonius Brutus.png|Marcus Junius Brutus * Accipter * Cuervo * Gaius Cassius Longinus * Lucius * Lugos * Publius Volumnius Indian Brotherhood Arbaaz Mir.png|Arbaaz Mir Evie Frye.png|Evie Frye Hamid.png|Hamid (Mentor) Henry Green.png|Henry Green * Dinesh * Kulpreet * Pyara Kuar * Siobhan Dhami Italian Brotherhood Claudia Auditore.png|Claudia Auditore da Firenze Ezio.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Mentor) Federico Auditore.png|Federico Auditore da Firenze Francesco Vecellio lol.png|Francesco Vecellio Giovanni Auditore.png|Giovanni Auditore da Firenze Giovanni Borgia.png|Giovanni Borgia Maffeo Polo.png|Maffeo Polo Maria Auditore.png|Maria Auditore da Firenze Mario Auditore.png|Mario Auditore Niccolo Machiavelli.png|Niccolò Machiavelli (Mentor) Niccolo Polo.png|Niccolò Polo Paola.png|Paola Renato Auditore lol.png|Renato Auditore Rosa.png|Rosa Teodora Contanto.png|Teodora Contanto * Adriano Maestranzi * Antonio de Magianis * Baldassare Castiglione * Bartolomeo d'Alviano * Cipriano Enu * Dante Alighieri * Domenico Auditore * Domenico Auditore's Father * Girolamo da Lucca * Harlan Cunningham * Hiram Stoddard * La Volpe * Lo Sparviero * Lodovico Ariosto (Mentor) * Lucas Bellini * Luciano Cavazza * Marco Polo * Pietro Bembo * Pietro Antonio Solari * Ridolfo Fioravant * Rinaldo Vitturi * Tessa Varzi * Vincenzo Japanese Brotherhood * Hattori Hanzō * Hattori Masanari * Kenichi Mochizuki (Mentor) * Kiyoshi Takakura * Mogami Yoshiaki * Saeko Mochizuki (Mentor) * Yamauchi Kazutoyo * Yamauchi Taka Levantine Brotherhood Abbas Sofian.png|Abbas Sofian (Mentor) Al Mualim.png|Al Mualim (Mentor) Altair.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Mentor) Darim Ibn-La'Ahad.png|Darim Ibn-La'Ahad Hassan-i Sabbah.png|Hassan-i Sabbāh Kadar Al-Sayf.png|Kadar Al-Sayf Maffeo Polo.png|Maffeo Polo Malik Al-Sayf.png|Malik Al-Sayf Maria Thorpe.png|Maria Thorpe (former Templar) Niccolo Polo.png|Niccolò Polo Rauf.png|Rauf Swami.png|Swami * Ahmad Sofian * Fahd * Faheem Al-Sayf * Farim * Hamid * Harash * Hassan the Younger * Jabal * Jamal * Kadar * Labib * Maud * Mujir * Rafik * Raşit El Zübeydi * Sef Ibn-La'Ahad * Tazim Al-Sayf * Umar Ibn-La'Ahad * Vahid Ahmedi Libyan Brotherhood Louisiana Brotherhood Agate.png|Agaté (Mentor) Aveline de Grandpre.png|Aveline de Grandpré * Gerald Blanc * Hubert Marchand Mongolian Brotherhood Qulan Gal lol.png|Qulan Gal * Nergui * Unnamed (Mentor in 1241 AD) North European Brotherhood * Desiderius Erasmus North Korean Brotherhood Ottoman Brotherhood Ishak Pasha.png|Ishak Pasha (Mentor) Piri Reis.png|Piri Reis Yusuf Tazim.png|Yusuf Tazim * Aleksei Zima * Azize * Dogan * Ece Ashkar * Evraniki * Heyreddin * Kasim * Murat Bin Husn * Yerman Ragar Parisian Brotherhood Arno Dorian.png|Arno Dorian Mirabeau.png|Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau (Mentor) Pierre Bellec.png|Pierre Bellec Sophie Trenet.png|Sophie Trenet Thomas de Carneillon.png|Thomas de Carneillon (Mentor) Question Mark.png|Yolande of Aragon (Mentor) * Alexandre Garnier * Angélique Chevrier * Anne Grelet * Antoine Faroy * Antoine Fieve * Augustin Grisier * Brasseur * Camille Berteau * Camille Hautcoeur * Cartouche II * Cartouche III * Catherine Imbert * Charles Chevrier * Charles Dorian * Charles Imbert * Charlotte Gouze * Claude Chemin * Claude Hure * Claude Lejeune * Denis Varlet * Didier Paton * Edmé Leblanc * Élisabeth Roger * François Auverlot * François Garnier * Gabriel Godin * Geneviève Dalle * Germain Savin * Guillaume Beylier * Guillaume Bourgeois * Guillaume de Nogaret (Mentor) * Hervé Quemar * Hubert Besy * Jacques Cagnard * Jacques Girard * Jean de Metz * John de la Tour * Joseph Deshais * Julie d'Aubigny * Laurent Lemaire * Laurent Rousseau * Le Téméraire * Louis-Dominique Cartouche * Louis-Joseph d'Albert de Luynes * Louise Auverlot * Louise Harly * Madeleine Leroux * Maréchal * Marguerite Huet * Marguerite Mignot * Mireille * Nicolas de Saint-Prix * Nicolas Fribourg * Paul Ganchard * Paul Morot * Philippe Hélissant * Pierre Berteau * Pierre Gard * Pierre Guilbert * Rene of Anjou * Simon Bonhomme * Simon Leblanc * Thomas Simon * Unnamed (Mentor in 1690 AD) * William de Saint-Prix Persian Brotherhood * Salah Bey Peruvian Brotherhood * Don Gonzalo Pardo Portuguese Brotherhood Proto-Assassin Brotherhoods Darius.png|Darius Iltani.png|Iltani Wei Yu.png|Wei Yu Russian Brotherhood Nikolai Orelov.png|Nikolai Andreievich Orelov * Aleksandr Ulyanov * Andrei Orelov * Avdotya Voronina * Galina Voronina * Galina Voronina's Grandmother * Ignacy Hryniewiecki * Ilia * Medeya Voronina (Mentor) * Pietro Antonio Solari * Ridolfo Fioravant * Sergei * Unnamed (Mentor) Saint-Domingue Brotherhood * Agate * Babatunde Josèphe * Baptiste * Dakodonou * Dutty Boukman * Elsie * Eseosa * Fabien * François Mackandal (Mentor) * Georges Biassou * Jean-François Papillon * Jeannot Bullet * Toussaint Louverture * Vendredi South Korean Brotherhood Spanish Brotherhood Aguilar de Nerha.png|Aguilar de Nerha (Mentor) Maria.png|Maria * Alonso Pinto * Alvaro de Espinosa * Andrea Cortés * Angela Carillo * Baltasar de León * Bartolomé Ortiz * Beatriz de Navarrete * Benedicto (Mentor) * Constanza Ramos * Domingo De la Torre * Dwight Adams * Faris al-Saffar * Flora de la Cruz * Gaspar Donoso * Gaspar Valasquez * Georgios Cardoso * Gershon Deloya * Gonzalo Pardo * Hamid al-Jasur * Horacio de Heredia * Ignacio Cardona * Inigo Montanes * Jaime Del Rada * Jariya al-Zakiyya * Jorge Diaz * Luis Chico * Luis de Santángel * Luisa Gallego * Lupo Gallego * Magdalena Suarez * Mateo Galan * Máximo Barrosa * Mayya al-Dabbaj * Miguel Carasso * Qasim al-Dani * Raphael Sánchez * Rodrigo de Mendoza * Rosa Martinez * Rosa Gallego * Sayyid al-Abbas * Shakir al-Zahid * Tariq al-Nasr * Tereysa de Lyaño * Ysabel Lomelin Swedish Brotherhood Unknown Brotherhood Question Mark.png|Torgny (Mentor) The Mentor.png|The Mentor (Mentor) West Indies Brotherhood Achilles Davenport.png|Achilles Davenport Adewale.png|Adéwalé Ah Tabai.png|Ah Tabai (Mentor) Edward Kenway.png|Edward James Kenway * Anto * Bahlam (Mentor) * Mary Read * Miguel Ramon Carlo de Lugo * Opia Apito * Rhona Dinsmore * Upton Travers * Vance Travers Allies American Brotherhood * Abraham Lincoln * Abstergo Entertainment Research Analyst * Al Gore * Florencia * Guernica Moneo * John Edgar Hoover * John F. Kennedy * John Standish * Ulysses S. Grant British Brotherhood * Agnes MacBean * Alexander Graham Bell * Benjamin Disraeli * Charles Darwin * Charles Dickens * Clara O'Dea * Duleep Singh * Elizabeth I of England * Florence Nightingale * Frederick Abberline * Henry VII of England * Karl Marx * Lucio Albertine * Monica Albertine * Ned Wynert * Nellie * Nigel Bumble * Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom * Robert Walpole * Winston Churchill Canadian Brotherhood * Edmund Bailey O'Callaghan * Larose Chinese Brotherhood * Empress Zhang * Hong Liwei * Zhu Zhifan Colonial Brotherhood * Alsoomse * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * Duncan McGill * Emily Burke * Fillan McCarthy * Gaspar Velasquez * George Washington * Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette * Haytham Kenway (Templar) * Henry Knox * Israel Putnam * James Mitchell Varnum * John O'Brien * Kaniehtí:io (unwittingly became a Templar ally) * Le Chasseur * Otho Willaims * Paul Revere * Samuel Adams German Brotherhood * Conradus Celtis * Frederick III, Elector of Saxony Hidden Ones * Appollodorus * Cleopatra (became a Templar puppet) * Gamilat * Valeria * Weke Indian Brotherhood * Duleep Singh Italian Brotherhood * Caterina Sforza * Christopher Columbus * Egidio Troche * Fabio Orsini * Fiora Cavazza * Julius II * Leo X * Leonardo da Vinci * Lorenzo de' Medici * Magherita dei Campi * Michelangelo * Nicolaus Copernicus (former Templar) * Pantasilea Baglioni * Piero de' Medici * Sofia Sartor * Solari Japanese Brotherhood * Chaya Shirōjirō Kiyonobu * Honda Tadakatsu * Ii Naomasa * Tokugawa Ieyasu Levantine Brotherhood * Adha * Alexander of Limassol * Fajera * Markos * Mukhlis * Osman Louisiana Brotherhood * Carlos Dominguez * Élise Lafleur * Houngan * Roussillon Ottoman Brotherhood * Blaise Legros * Hayreddin Barbarossa * Suleiman I Parisian Brotherhood * Antoine Lavoisier * Charles VII of France * Chevalier d'Eon * Clement V * Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade * Elise de la Serre (Templar) * Fleur * François de la Serre (Templar) * Gabriel Laxart * Georges Danton * Jean-François Champollion * Jeanne d'Arc * Louis XV of France * Marie Anne Lenormand * Napoleon Bonaparte * Philip IV of France * Theroigne de Mericourt * Thomas-Alexandre Dumas Persian Brotherhood * Quila Russian Brotherhood * Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia * Fedor Tokarev * Leon Trotsky * Nikola Tesla (unwillingly became a Templar ally) * Sergey Fedorovich Oldenburg * Vladimir Lenin Spanish Brotherhood * Albert Bolden * Christopher Columbus * Diego * Ferdinand II of Aragon * Isabella I of Castille * Muhammad XII of Grenada West Indies Brotherhood * Alonzo Batilla * Anne Bonny * Augustin Dieufort * Bastienne Josephe * Olivier Levasseur Enemies * Instruments of the First Will * Juno * Templar Order Category:Assassin Brotherhood Category:Groups Category:Earthrealm